Ryouichi Pryde
|caption1 = |username = Miku/Ryou|type = Player Character|status = Inactive|hero_name = TBD|age = 15|birthday = 10/10|gender = Male|height = 5’ 11”|weight = 155|blood_type = O (-) |ethinicity = Japanese American|hero_rank = Good|occupation = Student|school = UA|school_year = Freshman|agency = N/A|quirk_name = Phase Shift|description = 1}} Appearance General Appearance Slate grey eyes and black hair flecked with charcoal highlights match the monochromatic tone of Ryou’s typical attire. His closet resembling a gradient fade of the grey scale chart, the collection of different, hoodies, jackets, coats, and bombers beckons the observant to wonder both about Ryou’s aversion to color and cold. Matched with low-cut chukkas or some toms, a pair of jeans usually complete this underachievers average ensemble. Though it has been said that under the right circumstances, Ryou knows how to clean up quite nicely. Costumed Appearance Fit black pant, a slim button up, high traction boots and high grip gloves ensure that this hero can fit into a crowd, maneuver with comfort and find traction on the most precarious of footings. The white trim over a jet black jacket completes a costume that, while fashionable, isn’t as flashy as most other heroes. That is until the jacket gets flipped inside out to reveal a lustrous and brilliant sheen of metallic gold designed to pull the attention of any who see its shine. Personality Boisterous, rambunctious, hyperactive, under-stimulated, ADHD. Ryou has been described a million ways over the years but what it all boils down to is that this kid is just always moving..... Fast. Whatever word one may choose to describe his “Go Go Go” demeanor, Ryou’s ceaseless optimism, endless drive and boundless desire to help others makes him a great friend to have in your corner and an ally you know you can rely on in a pinch. Though being friends with him can have its own challenges. Growing up an introvert by circumstance instead of preference, Ryou doesn’t exactly have well defined social skill, particularly in conjunction with the cultural divide of knowing little to nothing of Japanese customs. Some have described Ryou as uncouth, uncourteous, impatient, impetuous or downright impolite but those who know him best would re-phrase the same attributes as being honest without fail, inquisitive to a fault and constantly trying to learn as much as he can as fast as possible. This boy of infinite resolve has absolutely no qualms about making a fool of himself and is always willing to give people a second chance. Character Background The product of a Japanese businessman of great renown falling to the whiles of a gorgeous American on holiday, Ryouichi Pryde was raised bordering on poverty in the southern-eastern US with no roots to his Japanese heritage other than his name. Like most kids in that are with quirks that weren’t that flashy, nothing much was ever expected of him. His mother did her best, working multiple jobs to keep Ryou and, later, his younger half-sister from seeing the situation they were really in. Never the less this left the young boy alone more than most until his little sister was born. Then the youth suddenly found himself responsible for more than most, another life. Practically raising his sister alone instilled a strong sense of duty in Ryou, a sense of duty that would come to shape the rest of his life. In the first month of his first year of high school, while walking home from school he came across a girl alone being harangued by a group of men far too old. The situation turned ugly and by the time all was said and done a series of events had begun. The 15-year-old Ryou had run off the four men and thought nothing of it, he went to sleep that night feeling good for having protected the girl and done his good deed for the day. What he didn’t know is that someone had caught the whole thing on video, including a particularly clear shot of a knife blade passing harmlessly through Ryou's chest while he unflinchingly pressing his assault. The bystanders went to the authorities and by the next day, his life would change forever in a way Ryouichi had never expected. The next day Ryou was approached by a young detective working on his case and questioned accordingly before eing released. Nothing much came of it and Ryou himself had nearly forgotten himself until he had a chance encounter with the same girl he had saved. She thanked him with a hug and from that moment on the warmth of her arms and her thanks glowed brightly on his soul... from that moment on the love Ryou felt for his little sister grew in his eyes to cover so much more, to cover everyone. Suddenly Ryou desired to be a Hero with all his being and immediately he applied to every hero course around the globe. It wasn't long before he heard back from one. As much as he didn’t want to leave his sister behind, Ryou could not overlook the opportunity before him. If he could become a hero his sister would never want again and Ryou could spend his life helping others just like he had the young girl in the alley. He accepted the offer, immediately setting off for a country he’d never been to and promptly finding himself sitting behind a desk at UA while doing everything in his power to catch up to all those around him... determined to become the greatest hero of them all. Character Aspects *RiskTaker *Unflinching Ideals *Goes With His Gut Stat Points Quirk Phase Shift This quirk allows the user to become intangible at will but comes with serious complications if they do so too often. Quirk Cost This section of your wiki is to be only utilized by moderators. It's where they'll put the strengths and flaws of your quirk as well as the final price. Under no circumstance should a player ever edit this part of their Wiki page. If you are caught doing so, expect consequences. Techniques Techniques are something that’s been touched upon in the manga, which you can consider to be similar to the Super Move in a Fighting game. Techniques are examples of something that might be a little too much for your character to attempt to perform like a normal action, being a much stronger or unorthodox usage of one’s quirk. The amount of techniques you can have is equal to your quirk tier and they must be approved by a Balancer as well. Gear Various items or special clothing you might wish for your character to wear or have on them when they're in the field. Gear is bought using the same points used to purchase a quirk and require specific approval to have as well. Category:Inactive